Reliability and cost savings in a work environment is usually directly related to management, attention to detail and proper utilization of assets within the work environment. In many work projects, time is also a very critical metric. For example, a road crew may need to repair a bridge and a major roadway will have to be closed in order to perform the repair. As such, it is extremely important that the timing of the work be as short as possible. Moreover, the overall time allotted may be fixed such as overnight, over a weekend, etc.
For example, if a truck full of steel bracing arrives on time but the forklift or crane has not been tasked to offload the material, then the fact that the truck has arrived on time is irrelevant. The work is delayed until the forklift or crane is tasked such that the steel bracing can be unloaded. Thus, asset collaboration can make every difference between a job that is completed on time and a job that is not.